The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla plant, botanically known as Mandevilla splendens and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘FGRRV1’.
The new Mandevilla plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Mandevilla splendens ‘Red Riding Hood’, not patented. The new Mandevilla plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant within a population of plants of ‘Red Riding Hood’ grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hawthorne, Fla. in May, 2012. The selection of the new Mandevilla was based on its variegated leaves.
Asexual reproduction of the new Mandevilla plant by tip cuttings in a controlled greenhouse in Hawthorne, Fla. since July, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Mandevilla plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.